


Love's in the air

by RRobot



Category: LoveLink (Mobile Game), One Piece
Genre: Drama (a little bit), Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRobot/pseuds/RRobot
Summary: Modern day universe!  Kind of. With a bit of a twist .Zoro is persuaded to join an app called Lovelink (To those, who don't know. There's an actual game called Lovelink, so called flirting game. This story is loosely based on that).  He is trying to get rid of someone persistant but Nami and Robin won't let him in hopes that the sparks will fly eventually and they finally get together.  But it's really gonna be a rocky road.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Day 1**

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Someone like you is using Lovelink?! Why?!

**Roronoa Zoro:** Don’t ask me. My stupid friend Nami forced it on me.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Nami? That sounds like a lady’s name.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Well... she has breasts but that doesn’t mean she’s a lady.

  
**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Tch. How disrespectful. Has noone taught you you should always respect

ladies?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Has noone ever taught you not to lecture strangers you don’t know nothing about?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Oh shut up. I was just trying to teach you some manners since it seems you need them.

**Roronoa Zoro:** What the hell for? Nami and my relationship and how I talk about her is none of your business.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** It is if you’re insulting her.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Oh jeez ... you’re really annoying. I’m just going to unmatch you now. Bye!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Yeah. Whatever.

**Day 5**

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Oi. You there?

**Roronoa Zoro:**... What do you want?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** You really are here! I thought you were going to unmatch me.

**Roronoa Zoro:** I probably forgot.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Ha! Probably forgot?!

**Roronoa Zoro:** Yeah. What the hell do you want?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Look. I’m sorry. Our beginning wasn’t the best and it was my fault. I just... really hate people who disrespect women. Old fart always taught me to adore the ground they are walking on.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Old fart?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** An old man who saved my life and took me in.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Heh. For someone who talks about respect and manners you sure don’t seem to have any respect yourself. For the man who saved you and took you in.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Of course I have respect for him. But it’s different for men. They can handle rough treatment. They aren’t delicate and weak creatures like women who only deserve love and kindness.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Hahahahaa!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I’m serious, asshole!

**Roronoa Zoro:** No, I’m sure you are. And that makes it even funnier.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** How come?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Because Nami would kick your ass if she heard you call her delicate and weak.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** ... What are you talking about?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Look. I am not disagreeing with you. Sure women should be treated with kindness and trust me I’m being as kind as I can be. But I know two women who would send me to a doctor if I suddenly started to act differently with them. One of them is Nami and the other one is called Robin. They are tough women. They can handle everything and they don’t mind me even calling them bitch once in a while. They call me idiot all the time too. So it’s cool.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I see ... That’s interesting. Could you perhaps introduce me to these women?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Why would I? I don’t even know you.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Well ... I would really like to get to know them.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Get to know THEM? Not me?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Well yeah ... to be honest ... I’m not really here talking to you on my own will either.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Oh?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Yeah. Don’t get mad but ... I’m only here because all the guys at work challenged me. They said there was no way I could seduce anyone online.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Well I must agree with that. I certainly don’t feel seduced.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Oh fuck off! I wasn’t even trying! I didn’t even want to swipe right to you.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Why did you then?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:**...

**Roronoa Zoro:** Well?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Because one of the conditions of the bet was I have to try to seduce the first name that pops up in Lovelink. And you were the first one so ...

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Zoro? Are you still there?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Not for long. Good bye.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Wait!

**Roronoa Zoro:** What? What else could you possibly have to say to me?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Well ... if you unmatch me then everyone would know I failed. They were there when Lovelink suggested you.

**Roronoa Zoro:** I really couldn’t care less.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I’m going to loose 200 000 beri!

**Roronoa Zoro:** Good! Good bye curlybrow.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** No! Wait! Please don’t!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Zoro?!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Oh fuck you, you stupid Marimo!

**Day 10**

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Haha! You are still there!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Right?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Only because Nami is forcing me to stay.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Why would she do that?

**Roronoa Zoro:** You don’t need to know.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Oh come on. I told you truth about why I was here. Would be common courtesy to do the same.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Take your common courtesy and go fuck yourself with it.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:**...

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Alright. You’re obviously still pissed off at me. And that’s fine. You don’t have to talk to me, if you don’t want to.

**Roronoa Zoro:** I wasn’t planning to. Just because I’m forced to stay matched with you, doesn’t mean I have to talk to you.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Right. Well if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Don’t worry, I won’t.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Go and find someone else to seduce and just leave me alone.

**Day 13**

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Hello?

**Day 14**

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I have another confession. As far as I know I’m not gay or bi ... But for some reason I keep on coming back here just to stare at your picture. That says something, doesn’t it?

**Day 15**

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Look. Just because you tell me to leave you alone, doesn’t mean I will. I was given a second chance to try and I am not going to lose 200 000 beri because of your lack of cooperation. I am gonna seduce you!

**Day 16**

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I...I can’t stop thinking about you, okay? I don’t know why ... but I can’t! I even saw you in my dreams last night! Could you please at least help me to figure out what’s going on with me? Please? I’ll leave you alone after that. I promise.

**Day 17**

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Ha! I know where you live now! So if you’re not going to talk to me on Lovelink I’m just going to drop by!

**Roronoa Zoro:** That’s bullshit. You don’t know anything.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Oh? You wanna bet? You just live few blocks away from my restaurant. Baratie.

**Roronoa Zoro:** A lot of people live in that area.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Yeah. But not all of them live in the apartment above Monkey D. Luffy and his two brothers!

**Roronoa Zoro:** What the fuck?! How the fuck do you know that?!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Luffy is my friend too, idiot! He told me! Muahahahaa!

**Roronoa Zoro:** That dumbass! I’m going to kill him!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Well you can do that after my visit. I’ll be there in 10 minutes.

**Roronoa Zoro:** I’m not at home, curly bastard. I’m with Mihawk.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Mihawk? Mihawk sounds like a man’s name.

**Roronoa Zoro:** How very smart of you to figure that out.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** ...

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Who is he?

**Roronoa Zoro:** None of your business.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** WHO IS HE?!

  
**Vinsmoke Sanji:** ANSWER ME, YOU DAMN MARIMO! WHO IS HE?!

**Roronoa Zoro:** Just a guy I hang out with from time to time. Now fuck off. I’m busy.

**Day 18**

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Zoro. Are you back yet? Are you home?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** It’s already past midnight. You better be home!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** What the hell does that Mihawk guy have that I don’t?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Fine. If you don’t want to talk to me then don’t. I won’t give up though. I’m going to keep annoying you until you talk to me again.

**Day 19**

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** You don’t believe it but your friend Robin dropped by with Luffy, Ace and Sabo yesterday. She’s a very sexy lady. Very beautiful. I envy you. But I envy her more. Because she’s your friend and you aren’t even giving me a chance to become your friend. I’m sad.

**Day 20**

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Look. I don’t even care about the money anymore, okay? I just want to talk to you.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Why? What would that accomplish?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** It would give me a peace of mind?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Look. I don’t care, okay? I only have 10 days to go until I can unmatch you. So I am just going to keep ignoring you until that, okay? Okay.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Don’t fucking give yourself an answer on my behalf! I can’t possibly accept that!

**Roronoa Zoro:** Why not? It’s not like we’re friends and we most definitely aren’t anything more either. Nami wanted me to practice flirting in Lovelink and she said I should start with you because to her you looked like a gigolo who has lots of experiences and who could teach me.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Gi... gigolo? Me?! Nami-san said that?!

**Roronoa Zoro:** She also said you are most likely jumping from one bed to another faster than a rabbit in a heat.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I can’t believe she thought of that just after seeing my picture. Do I really look that perverted on it?

**Roronoa Zoro:** She also saw Luffy. He told her about you.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** That bastard! I’m going to kill him!

**Roronoa Zoro:** Heh. So it’s true. You really are a gigolo.

**Vinsmoke Sanji: ...**

**Roronoa Zoro:** And you are still trying to come after me because of what ... money?

  
**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I just told you I don’t care about that anymore.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Then what? What do you want?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I don’t know that myself. But I know I’d regret it for the rest of my life if I let you go now.

**Roronoa Zoro:** ... Why?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:**...

**Roronoa Zoro:**...

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** ...

**Roronoa Zoro:** Fuck ... you’re obviously just enjoying wasting my time. Good bye.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Wait! I was just thinking and searching for right words, alright?

**Roronoa Zoro:** I didn’t know gigolos could think. Should I expect an extra large bill for that?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Oh ha ha ha! You really are a jerk, you know? But ... I suppose the hottest things on earth are allowed to be jerks.

**Roronoa Zoro:** ... WHAT?!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** What?

**Roronoa Zoro:** You bastard! You ... you think I’m hot ... ?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** ...

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Seriously? That surprised you? Have you seen yourself in a mirror?

 **Roronoa Zoro:** Well yeah ... I know I’m probably slightly above average looking guy and Nami and Robin are partly my friends because of my looks but ... I...

**Roronoa Zoro:** No man has actually called me hot.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** ...

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Really? Not even that Mihawk guy?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Huh?!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Why are you with him? If he doesn’t even recognize your beauty?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Wait wait wait ... hold on ... What the hell are you going on about? What do you mean ’why are you with him?’ ?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** ... Well ... you are in THAT kind of relationship, right? You and Mihawk.

**R** **oronoa Zoro:** WHAT?! THAT’S GROSS AS HELL, YOU STUPID CURLYBROW PERVERT BASTARD!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** OI! DON’T YOU FUCKING YELL AT ME FOR NO REASON!

**Roronoa Zoro:** SHUT UP! YOU FREAKED ME OUT! SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** ...

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Freaked you out? You mean ... I’m wrong? You and Mihawk aren’t ...

  
**Roronoa Zoro:** OF COURSE WE AREN’T! THAT MAN IS LIKE A FATHER TO ME!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:**...

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Haha ... father?

**Roronoa Zoro:** YEAH! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOULD THINK I ACTUALLY SLEEP WITH HIM!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Well I’m sorry but isn’t it obvious thing to assume? If a guy brings up another guy while being in a dating app and speaking to their potential lover ... I mean?

**Roronoa Zoro:** How the hell am I supposed to know? It’s my first time in this damn thing.

**Roronoa Zoro:** And what the hell do you mean by ’potential lover’? You’re nothing but an annoyance!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Don’t worry that will change soon enough.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Oh? So you’re finally giving up, eh? Good! It would be better if you unmatch me anyway. Nami wouldn’t have the right to judge me then.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Haha! Give up?! As if! Not when things just got a bit more favorable for me.

**Roronoa Zoro:** HUH?!  
  


**Vinsmoke Sanji:** You said you’re going to wait 10 days to unmatch me. Trust me. All I need is five days to sweep you off your feet and make you mine.

**Roronoa Zoro:**...

**Roronoa Zoro:** What? You plan to try to drug me with your food and kidnapp me? I can tell you right now, it’s not going to work. I’ll slice you in half before that happens.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Ooh spooky ... Luffy mentioned you’re into swords. I’ll make sure you will be obsessed with mine soon enough.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Ha! In your dreams!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Oh yes. You were craving it more than once last night. ;)

**Roronoa Zoro:** ...

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I made you blush, didn’t I?

**Roronoa Zoro:** More like throw up. You’re disgusting. I don’t care what Nami says. I’m going to unmatch you right now.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Ok. Go ahead.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Heh. So you were bluffing. You’re not interested in me at all after all.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** No, I am. But there’s no point trying to stop you at this point. Because I know you won’t unmatch me.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Oh really? Why?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Because you’re curious to find out how far I will go.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Shit. I have to go to work now. Talk to you tomorrow. ;)

  
**Roronoa Zoro:** I wouldn’t count on that.

”Wow.” Nami said as she placed the phone back on the table after she had read all the conversations one of her best friends gave her to read.

”See? That guy is crazy! You have to let me unmatch him.” Zoro said pacing back and forth in front of the couch she and Robin were sitting on and Nami looked up at him, tilting her head to the side.

  
” Why? This is going good, isn’t it?” she said and Zoro stopped in the middle of his step, almost brreaking the bottle of sake he was holding in his tightening grip.

  
”Good?! How is this going good?! He’s the worst person alive!” he said and Nami laughed.

”Stop overreacting. He’s obviously interested in you. I mean he even got jealous of the thought of you and Mihawk together...” she wanted to continue but Zoro cut her off with a loud groan.

”Don’t remind me. I might seriously throw up.” he said running his free hand over his face before sitting down on the armchair opposite side of his friends. Nami and Robin shared a look and chuckled.

” I wonder what Mihawk would say to that. Maybe I should let him know.” Nami said mischeviously and Zoro now raised his head he had let down and glared at her.

” Don’t you dare. He doesn’t even know I’m interested in men more than women. He might kick me out of the dojo if he finds out. And I have to start beg for money to pay you back.” he said and Robin and Nami both frowned now.

” I don’t think he would. He loves you like you’re his son. Besides. Wasn’t there something between him and Shanks some time ago?” Robin asked and Zoro shrugged.

” I don’t know. Could be just be rumours. It’s not like I could actually ask him about it. He doesn’t like people poking their noses in his business and honestly I don’t like poking my nose in his business either.” he said.

” That’s why you would make an awful pair. People who date should show some interests in each other. Just like Sanji does.” Robin said and Nami grinned while Zoro groaned and lowered his head again, shaking his head a little.

” Not you too, Robin! Come on. You can’t possibly believe I should keep letting him bother me. There are so many other people I could try to flirt with!” he said and Robin chuckled.

” I’m surprised you are so willing to start from scratch with a new person. Considering how opposed you were to the idea of joining Lovelink in the beginning. I mean ... Nami had to raise your debt to her to get you to join.” she said and Zoro frowned.

” Yeah. Well ... I want to erase this bad experience, alright? I just ... I want to meet someone who isn’t a creep.” he said. Robin stood up and went to squat in front of him, placing her hand on his knee.

” You forget I met him in person.” she said and Zoro stared at her.

  
”Yeah. So?” he asked and Robin smiled.

”So I can’t deny he comes off a bit too intense and creepy online but ... he really is a very sweet guy. I could feel it the moment I saw him. Honestly. I think there is noone else in the world who could make you feel more special and more loved than him.” she said and Zoro frowned.

  
”Well of course he made you feel special. You’re a lady after all.” he said and Robin smiled a little.

  
” True. But he wants a chance to make you special and I think you should give him that chance. Just give him these 10 days.” she said and Zoro’s frown deepened.

” He doesn’t even think he is gay or bi. Why should I bother?” he asked and Nami also stood up and surprised him by walking behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck gently.

”Because he asked your help to try and figure out his feelings and we all know you’re not a jerk who would walk away from someone in a need of help.” she said into his ear and Zoro sighed.

”You’re planning to raise my debt again if I keep saying no, aren’t you?” he asked and Nami chuckled.

” You know me too well. But you know... I’m only doing this to try and help you. We both are. You know that, right?” she asked hugging him a bit tighter and Zoro shared a look with Robin before turning his head to the side a little to look at her and she looked back at him with her big brown eyes. They just stared at each other in silence for a while until Zoro let out a sigh.

  
”Fine. Ten days. But that’s it. I might go and really slice him in half if I have to tolerate him any longer.” he said and Robin and Nami shared a knowing smile that said they knew it won’t be ending in ten days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 21**

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Good morning, sweetheart! How are you today?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Call me sweetheart again and I’ll chop off your hands.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Haha. I guess it was too early for that. Sorry, but I couldn’t resist.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** But you really are obsessed with swords and getting blood on your hands, huh?

**Roronoa Zoro:** So what if I am? Going to run away? Finally?!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Maybe I would if I didn’t think it was adorable.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Huh?! Adorable?!

  
**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Oops, my bad... haha. I meant to say ADMIRABLE! Slip of my finger!

**Roronoa Zoro:**... sure ...

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Although adorable is also a very good word to describe you.

**Roronoa Zoro:** You are nuts. Anyone else would have given up the moment they knew I was into fighting.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I suppose I would have second thoughts if I wasn’t accostumed to violence myself.

**Roronoa Zoro:** You work in a fancy restaurant! How could you possibly be accostumed to it?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Well ... we don’t have a bouncer. So if client turns aggressive for some reason, the cooks have no choice but to show them a way out. Sometimes through door, sometimes through window. Sometimes through the roof.

**Roronoa Zoro:** How are you still working in that place if you trash it so much?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** What can I say... Old fart loves me.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Pfft.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Also if you had ever come to Baratie then you’d know I’m the best cook there is. He can’t afford to lose me.

**Roronoa Zoro:** What makes you so sure I haven’t been there?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I would have definitely remembered seeing someone like you. Also your marimo head is hard to miss.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Shut up. It’s not my fault I was born with green hair!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** (☉_☉) You were born with it?!

**Roronoa Zoro:** Of course I was! You think I would actually dye my hair green?!

  
**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Well ... I know plenty of people who would just to look cool.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Yeah. But I’m not one of those people.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** That’s awesome!

**Roronoa Zoro:** Huh?!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I mean it really suits you. That’s one of the reasons I keep watching your picture, I think. I have never seen anything like that. It’s so unique.

**Roronoa Zoro:** So are your eyebrows. What do you do? Draw them on every morning to look cool?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** HELL NO! There’s no way I would do that, idiot!

**Roronoa Zoro:** Ha! You’re trying to make me believe you were born with those?! Don’t make me laugh!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** family gathering. jpg

**Roronoa Zoro:** ...

**Roronoa Zoro:** What’s that?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Can’t you tell? It’s my family picture.

**Roronoa Zoro: (☉_☉)(⊙⊙)(☉_☉)(⊙⊙)**

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Haha. Speechless, are we?

**Roronoa Zoro:** You’re bunch of weirdos. Why would you all draw your eyebrows like that?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I TOLD YOU THAT’S NOT IT! Unfortunately it’s in our genes! Genes!

**Roronoa Zoro:** I see... well ... I bet you wish you had born with green hair instead.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Not really. These eyebrows makes me look sexy.

**Roronoa Zoro:** You mean stupid.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Seriously? You don’t think I’m sexy? Not even a tiny bit?

**Roronoa Zoro:** No.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Come on ... be honest now.

**Roronoa Zoro:** I am.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I don’t believe you. I am sure you secretly think I’m the sexiest man on Earth and you want to be in my arms as soon as possible.

**Roronoa Zoro:** You’re really gross. Both, inside and outside.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** (╥﹏╥) Now that’s not fair. You don’t even really know me.

**Roronoa Zoro:** I know you well enough. If you can’t take my honesty you are welcome to leave.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** You are determined to try and drive me away, huh?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Absolutely. I can spend more time speaking to the matches I actually like if I don’t have you breathing down my neck.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Matches you actually like?! Other matches? Plural?!

**Roronoa Zoro:** Ha! You seriously thought you were the only one?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** You told me Nami-san convinced you I’m the best one you could learn from.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Yeah well she was wrong. I haven’t learned anything from you and I doubt I ever will.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** You haven’t even given me a chance.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Bullshit! You’ve had plenty of chances and all you’ve done is creep me out.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I see. Well ... good luck with the others then.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Heh. Did I break your heart? Did I make you cry?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Oi. You still there?

**Roronoa Zoro:**...

**Roronoa Zoro:** Alright, I lied. There is only one guy other than you. And right now you’ve proven that he’s better than you.

  
”Sanji! Your break is over!” a voice yelled but the man in question just kept on sitting on the couch in the lounge room with a cigarette between his teeth. Minutes ticked by and then a huge man called Patty stormed in with a furious look on his face.

  
” Didn’t you hear?! Your break is over! Get your ass in the kitchen, you asshole!” he said and Sanji took a moment before he sighed.

”Yeah. I’ll be there in a minute.” he said and closed his eyes, continuing his smoking. Patty just stared at him and frowned at how miserable and pale his collegue looked.

”You look like crap by the way. You okay?” he asked and Sanji smirked a little.

”No. I think I died and was sent to hell that froze over because you’re worried about me.” he said and Patty’s frown deepened.

” I’m not worried! I’m only asking because if you’re sick then you should go home. We don’t need you to infect everyone.” he said and Sanji now looked at him and stood up with a sigh.

”My sickness isn’t contagious. So don’t worry. I’ll be on the top of my game as always.” he said, took a last draw from his cigarette and then stabbed it out on the ashtray on the table.

He was just about to walk past Patty when the man placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

”You’ve been acting strange for a while now. What the hell is going on with you?” he asked and Sanji shook his head.

” It’s nothing. My heart might be in a bit of trouble. That’s all.” he said without looking back at Patty.

  
”Your heart?” Patty asked but Sanji just grabbed his hand to lift it off his shoulder and then walked away without saying a word. Patty just stared after him in confusion and then sighed as he rubbed the back of his head and walked to sit on the couch.

” Oh ... whatever ... it’s nothing to do with me.” he said wrapping his huge arms below his head and putting his feet up on the table ready to take a nap. His previously closed eyes snapped open when he heard something fall on the ground. He looked down and saw a mobile phone on the floor.

” That’s Sanji’s isn’t it?” he asked himself and he just stared at it trying to decide if he should pick it up and take it to it’s owner or pick it up and snoop in it. Letting his curiosity win over he finally picked it up and started to look through it. His eyebrows flew up in surprise when he saw the conversations in Lovelink and a wide grin appeared on his face.

” I see. So that’s how it is...” he said and burst out laughing.

_Hmm ... maybe I should make it more interesting ..._ he thought to himself and then wrote a message that would not only ruin all the chances of Sanji winning the bet but would also ruin all his chances of ever winning over his prey’s heart.

He was just about to push ’send’ button when suddenly he hesitated and just kept staring at the screen. He rolled up the conversation and read it over and over again. Feeling a bit pain in his own heart at seeing how desperatedly Sanji was trying to create a relationship with that man. After just continuing to stare at his own text he finally sighed and erased it without sending it out.

He then stood up and walked to the kitchen where the blond cook was busy making preparations for the soup.

  
”Oi, Sanji. You forgot this in the lounge room.” he said placing the phone on the table and Sanji froze for a second.

” Oh! Thanks, Patty.” he said with a happy grin just before he grabbed it and slipped into his pocket.

Patty just grunted and walked to the door making a face like he couldn’t care less about his gratitude or anything else. He paused to look at Sanji working for a while and then smiled to himself.

” You’re welcome. Good luck, Sanji. I'm rooting for you.” He said without looking at him. 

” Huh?!” the cook asked as he looked towards him but he only saw Patty's wide back as the man already walked out of the room.

”What a weird thing to say...” Sanji said as he stood there in confusion and scratching his head. 

  
"Oh well ... Patty's weird." he said to himself and continued to work. 

**Day 22**

**Roronoa Zoro:** I’m very sorry for being a jerk yesterday!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** ...

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Nami-san put you up to it, didn’t she?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Bumponhead.jpg

**Roronoa Zoro:** She can be very persuasive.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Haha! That looks painful! She really is strong, isn’t she?

**Roronoa Zoro:** You have no idea.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** But it’s amazing how beautiful you are even after being beaten up.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Is that how you are going to try to prove yourself better than Law? Just throwing casual compliments on my way?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** It depends. Is it working?

**Roronoa Zoro:** You think I’m that easy?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** No. I know you’re not. So that was just a beginning.

**Roronoa Zoro:** You sure you’re not gonna just give up?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I certainly will not give up. I have to prove to you that I’m not gross at all after all.

**Roronoa Zoro:** ಠ_ಠ 

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** So my opponent’s name is Law, huh? What’s he like?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Why do you want to know?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** It’s only fair I know what I’m up against, isn’t it?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Well he’s a doctor. And he’s also a swordsman like me. We just sparred the other day. Had a lot of fun.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** WHAT?! YOU HAVE ACTUALLY MET HIM IN PERSON?!

**Roronoa Zoro:** Yes. He is very handsome and cool. He’s a lot like me to be honest. We have a lot in common.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** ...

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Did you sleep with him?

**Roronoa Zoro:** ...

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Well?! DID YOU?!

**Roronoa Zoro:** You really don’t think too much of me, do you?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Huh?!

**Roronoa Zoro:** You think I would jump into bed with someone on my first date?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Well no, not really. But you’re saying your first date was a sparring match. You two were half naked, training together. You got hot, sweaty and bothered ... You go into public shower where’s there no separation walls and you see each other completely naked and wet and soapy and... Bang! Before you know it you are pressed against the wall with a fat sausage up your ass.

**Roronoa Zoro:** **（；** **¬** **＿** **¬)** Idiot.

  
**Roronoa Zoro:** Are you a cheesy porn writer or what?!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I can’t help my imagination going wild if you tell me things like that.

**Roronoa Zoro:** You really are a twisted pervert, aren’t you?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** So ... nothing happened?

**Roronoa Zoro:** No!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Phew ... I’m glad.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** But now you have to come to Baratie.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Huh?! What for?!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** To meet me of course! I’ll cook you up a nice meal and we can talk.

**Roronoa Zoro:** No thanks.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Why?!

 **Roronoa Zoro:** I’m not really interested in meeting up with you. And Baratie really isn’t my kind of a place.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Too fancy for you?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Try too expensive.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** You’d get everything on the house though. If you learnt to be nice to me.

**Roronoa Zoro:** No, that’s fine. Mihawk is a decent cook, so no need.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:**...

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Mihawk cooks meals for you?

**Roronoa Zoro:** When he has the time, yeah.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** He takes being your father role pretty seriously then?

**Roronoa Zoro:** I guess...

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** What about your real family? I sent you a picture, could you send me one?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Don’t have one.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** A family or a picture?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Neither.

  
**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Oh? So you’re an orphan?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Beats me. I have never seen my parents, nor have I heard of them. I don’t know if they are alive or not.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Oh. I’m sorry...

**Roronoa Zoro:** Heh. It’s fine. It’s not like I care anyway.

**Roronoa Zoro:** I’m off to work now.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Oh. Okay! Bye, my love. ( ˘ ³˘)♥

**Roronoa Zoro:** GO TO HELL!


	3. Chapter 3

Roronoa Zoro was just about to walk into his dojo when his phone notified him that he had a new message. Abruptly stopping close to the door he fished his phone out of his pocket and let out a frustrated sigh. Of course it was Sanji.

Foreseeing that the man was going to bomb him with countless messages during the day if he didn’t reply, he reluctantly opened Lovelink to see what the man wanted. And his eyes grew wide at what he saw.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Just look what you’re missing out on.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** sexy food. jpg

There was a picture of absolutley amazing looking plate of something that looked like fried prawns with side dishes he never had seen in his life. They most definitely were not traditional Japanese foods that Mihawk mostly made him. They seemed exotic and they looked almost beautiful enough for him to start drooling.

Even though the food was truly mouthwatering, it wasn’t the real reason why Zoro’s heart skipped a beat and his cheeks started to feel hot. It was the man who was presenting the food on the picture.

Sanji sat next to the table the plates were on. His leg thrown over his knee, his tie loosened around his neck his striped blue shirt unbuttoned, showing off his pale skin. Zoro couldn’t deny that even though he didn’t seem to have as sculpted body as he did, he was in a fantastic shape. ’Beautiful’ was the first word popping in his mind and as soon as he realized it he frowned to himself and shook his head furiously as if trying to shake those thoughts out of his mind.

He wanted to close the app and shove the phone into his pocket without saying anything but

his eyes were drawn to Sanji’s face now and it seemed impossible for him to look away. The man had a seductive and a little smug grin on his face. Accompined by the lustful and intense look in his one visible eye. Zoro felt as if he was being undressed by that gaze. His mouth went dry and his blush deepened as he realized the possibility that it was exactly what Sanji was doing in his head when he took the picture.

Without really knowing what he was doing he suddenly found himself pressing on one of the small emoticons that had appeared on the side of the picture earlier. One of them looked like a small flame and the other one was a chilli pepper. He chose the latter one and as soon as he let out a surprised yelp and almost dropped his phone as it’s screen was suddenly filled with flying red hearts.

His eyes grew wide when he saw the text that appeared next.

  
_Congratulations!_ _You_ _r relationship is getting stronger._

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** ٩(｡•ω•｡)و We are getting closer to each other!! And you think I’m sexy on the picture! I knew it! You like me! You really really like me! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪

”Fuck!” Zoro said out loud at the fact that the cook was still online and saw his reaction. Frowning he started to type his response.

**Roronoa Zoro:** I do not! It was an accident! My finger slipped!

 **Vinsmoke Sanji:** Haha! You keep telling yourself that, sweetcheeks. If it really makes you feel better that is.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Ok fine. It wasn’t accident. But it wasn’t you I was giving a like to either. It was the food, you idiot! Food!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** ...

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** You’re saying you have a food fetish?

**Roronoa Zoro:** ヽ ( ꒪д꒪ )ﾉ WHAT?! HELL NO!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I usually don’t approve playing with food but I am willing to make an exception for you. (♥ω♥ ) ~♪

  
**Roronoa Zoro:** 凸(⊙▂⊙✖ )

**Roronoa Zoro:** I TOLD YOU THAT’S NOT IT, ASSHOLE!

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I think desserts would be probably better to work with. I can just imagine you covered in chocolate ... whipped cream ... hm ... maybe even ice cream ...

**Roronoa Zoro: (** ʘ言ʘ╬) You really are disgusting. I’m done talking to you.

Zoro cursed under his breath and stabbed his finger on ’log out’ button almost hard enough to break the screen. He then turned it off completely and let it slide back into his pocket.He didn’t want to be disturbed during his work. And he knew the annoying cook would have a lot more to say.

After a moment of just standing there, trying to calm down a little, he finally raised his head.

He let out a surprised cry and stumbled backwards, falling on his buttocks, when he saw the tall bearded man standing just a few steps away from him.

  
Mihawk who didn’t find his reaction amusing in the least just crossed his arms on his chest and frowned.

” Why are you so surprised to see me? You should have sensed my presense at least five minutes ago.” he said and Zoro blushed in embarrasment, causing the man to raise his eyebrow.

” I... I’m sorry. I was just a little distracted...” he said as he slowly stood up. He gulped nervously and felt his body cover with cold sweat as he felt the intense eyes observe his every move.

” To lose your sense of awareness of your surroundings so easily ... The one you were busy texting to has to be very important to you.” Mihawk said and Zoro froze without raising his head. Partly to hide his blush that creeped back on his cheeks.

”You... you’re wrong! It’s noone important.” he said and he gasped when Mihawk was suddenly right there in front of him and grabbed onto his chin, forcing him to look up at him. Mihawk’s eyes showed a little bit of concern now when he saw how flustered and frustrated the younger man was.

” I ... I mean it was just Luffy. He needed some advice so ...” he trailed off when Mihawk’s eyes narrowed again and his face grew even darker red when Mihawk moved his face closer to him and tightened his hold on his chin a little.

”You should know better than to lie to me by now.” The older man said and he felt a bit of regret when Zoro suddenly bit down on his lower lip and looked like he was being bullied. And he was the bully. The two of them just stared at each other in silence for a while and then Mihawk pulled away, letting his chin go with a deep sigh falling from his lips.

” You have no business here today. Go home.” he said after he pulled even he turned his back to the younger man, already walking back to the dojo. Zoro’s one good eye grew wide at that.

”What?! No! I have three groups coming in today!” he said and Mihawk paused and looked over his shoulder. Zoro felt a shiver run down his spine as he saw now angry glow in his eyes.

” I think I have made it perfectly clear I won’t tolerate you coming here to do a half-assed job. I will oversee their training myself today.” he said and Zoro frowned now.

  
” But ...” he wanted to continue but Mihawk cut him off.

” This is not up for discussion, Roronoa!” he said harshly and Zoro felt a chill run down his spine partly because of the man’s tone and partly because after two years working together he had gotten used to the man calling him by his first name. He knew that nowadays Mihawk only called him by his last name when he was truly not happy with him.

” You can’t just kick me out like that! I’m the best master swordsman you have here!” he said and Mihawk raised his eyebrow.

”Okay, second best. But you can’t deny I’m one of the reasons this dojo is still open and you can’t just throw me away because I got a little distracted I ... ” Zoro wanted to continue but Mihawk’s laughter took him by surprise and he trailed off.

” You really are an awkward man.” he said making Zoro’s faded blush come back again.

”Shu... shut up. Mind your own business...” he mumbled as he stared down on the ground. Mihawk looked at him in amusement this time, a smirk on his lips.

”I don’t remember ever saying I was going to throw you away. I’m just giving you a day off. Of course I expect you to turn up in time tomorrow.” he said and Zoro snapped his head up with a brightened look on his face.

  
”Really?!” he asked and Mihawk nodded.

  
”Yes. Run along now. Go and deal whatever it is that is bothering you and rest if you need to. Children are waiting for me.” he said and waved his hand a little before he finally walked away. Zoro just stared after him for a while and then sighed, ran his finges through his hair and scratched his head a little.

”Okay. Now what?” he asked himself and sighed when he couldn’t think of a good way to spend the rest of his day.

” I guess I’ll just go for a walk or something...” he finally decided and walked away.

It was already dark when he got back into his house. Without really planning to, he somehow ended up walking through all the backalleys twice and got attacked at least ten times by idiots who thought he could be easily robbed. He was tired, he was bloody and dirty but he was in a better mood than he had been in the beginning of the day. Winning fights and fighting in general put him in a better mood because that was the only thing he was really good at and he loved it.

Once he entered the building his apartment was in, he walked towards the elevator. Frowning when he saw it was occupied and was busy travelling downstairs from the fifth floor. The floor he lived on. He grew even more impatient when the number above the elevator indicated that it stopped on third and second level before continuing his way down. His mood was getting sour again and he was just about to give up and climb the stairs instead when finally the elevator notified it’s arrival with a bing before it got there and opened it’s doors.

Zoro intended to just march in there and let it take him on his floor but his unscarred eye widened in shock and he froze in place when he saw the man who was standing in the elevator.

The blond man was gaping back at him, obviously just as speechless and stunned as he was. But he was the first one to recover and he gulped down the lump in his throat before taking a step towards the doors.

”Zoro?” he finally said. Hearing his name was enough to bring the swordsman back to the reality. And for Sanji’s big disappointment and dismay he quickly span around and ran out of the front door he had just walked through.

  
” Ah! Wait!” Sanji yelled and wanted to run after him but the elevator doors decided to automatically close in front of his nose and blocked his way.

”Shit! Let me out of here!” the cook said angrily and pushed the button to make the doors open again. As soon it did so he ran out of the house as fast as he could and looked around but Zoro was nowhere to be found.

”Fuck!” he yelled angrily and kicked the trashbin next to the door hard enough to send it flying high and land in the river nearby with a huge splash. He then marched away angrily towards his own house.

Since he decided to try his luck and walk through the big park in hopes Zoro had ran there he didn’t get back home until the midnight. As soon as he had taken a shower and drank a few glasses of wine to try and calm himself down he flopped down on his bed and grabbed his phone.

He immediately opened his Lovelink and felt a drop of cold sweat roll down the side of his face as he saw that Zoro was online. After a moment of just laying there and trying to find the right words he finally started to type them down.

**Day 23**

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I’m sorry, Zoro. You have to believe me this is not the way I wanted us to meet. I am not some kind of creepy stalker who planned this to happen. I didn’t wait for you to come home, I really wanted to leave without being noticed. I swear.

The cook waited for 20 minutes for the man to answer but he didn’t. With a sad sigh he sat up, threw his legs over the edge of his bed. Grabbed the cigarettes on his bedstand, placed one of them between his lips and lit it. He just smoked there in silence and stared out of the slightly opened window at the big full moon shining into his room for a while. After a moment he stabbed out his cigarette on the ashtray and turned his attention back to his phone and started to type again.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I was just there to drop off a gift for you. Honest. I hope you liked it.

The cook waited a little more for a reply but he still got none. Feeling his heart ache and his eyes fill with tears, Sanji went to empty a bottle of wine and open another one. He knew he was going to have a hangover later on but he didn’t care. It was Wednesday and he had two days off in a row. He could drink the whole night and day if he wanted to.

Hours ticked by and Sanji didn’t even realize he had passed out at his kitchen table until he opened his eyes with a groan because his bladder felt like it was going to explode. After he came back from the bathroom he decided to check his phone again even though he knew he shouldn’t expect to see a change. He was sure he had managed to ruin all his chances now and his heart skipped a beat when he saw that he might have been wrong about that after all. There were two messages and they were the best messages he had ever gotten.

**Roronoa Zoro:** I did.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Thank you for the dinner, cook. It was good.

Sanji couldn’t hold back the huge grin that appeared on his face. He had never felt happier.

He read the simple words over and over again and then flopped back on his bed again, hugging his phone on his chest and rolling down on it, giggling like a little teenaged girl in love.

”Ow!” he said when he suddenly managed to roll himself off the bed and landed on the floor, face down. He just laid on the floor for a while, taking few breaths and calming himself down. Once he felt ready he rolled himself on his back and started to type again.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I’m glad. The secret ingredient was pure love. (♥ω♥ ) ~♪

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** You can count on me from now on! I’ll deliver every day! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Good night, my love. (♥ω♥ ) ~♪

He said and seeing that Zoro’s response was just to log out without an answer he couldn’t help but burst out laughing in happiness again because he knew it meant ’do whatever you want, cook’ which was definitely not a rejection.

Suddenly feeling more energized than ever despite it being early hours of the day and despite the amount of the alcohol still in his system, Sanji finally stood up and walked to the kitchen to make plans and preparations for all the meals he was going to cook for the man he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! 
> 
> Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, but as I said in my hiatus note that I now deleted because there's no use for it anymore... I really had a few rough months. I saw that after my announcement I got a few supportive comments from you guys and I want to sincerely thank you for showing you cared. I really do appreaciate it. Thank you very much! Now I'm sure you are pleased to hear that everything's okay with my mother and myself as well. And that means I can finally continue with this story. Hopefully you will continue to enjoy reading it.

**Day 24**

**Roronoa Zoro:** Hey ... did you put something strange in my food last night?

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** Good morning, my love! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪ I’m so happy you texted this morning!

I was afraid things were going to be awkward after ...

**Roronoa Zoro:** Things are always awkward with you!

  
**Roronoa Zoro:** Just fucking answer my question! Did you put something strange in my food or not?!

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** STRANGE? What do you mean ”strange”? I would never put anything strange in the food I make! How dare you accuse me of something like that, you stupid mosshead! You better apologise right now!

**Vinsmoke Sanji :**...

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** Well?! I’m waiting!

**Vinsmoke Sanji : .**..

  
**Vinsmoke Sanji :** Zoro? Are you there?!

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** Look, you’re really freaking me out right now. Are you okay?!

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** Don’t tell me my food made you sick?! Was there an ingredient you shouldn’t have eaten? Are you allergic to something?! I couldn’t have possibly given you food poisoning, could I?!

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** I’m so sorry, Zoro! I know I should probably have asked you that beforehand but I wanted to surprise you and I know you would have rejected me if I had openly offered you make some food.

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** ...

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** Why aren’t you saying anything?! Are you okay?! Are you sick? Do you need me to call ambulance?!

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** Zoro?! Please answer me!

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** ZORO!

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** Okay, that’s it. I’m coming over!

**Roronoa Zoro:** NO! DON’T! There’s nothing wrong with me, I’m fine. I just couldn’t answer because I had a visitor. Had to deal with them.

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** Oh? Who dropped by this early?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Landlord.

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** Everything okay?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Yeah. Just stop panicking, alright? Nothing bad happened.

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** ...

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** Well I’m very happy to hear that but ... If nothing bad happened then why did you accuse me of putting something strange in your food?

**Roronoa Zoro:** ...

**Roronoa Zoro:** Never mind. It’s not important now.

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** Yes it is! I take cooking very seriously, especially when I cook for people I care the most about. So if you have a complaint, you have to let me know so I can avoid doing mistakes later on.

**Roronoa Zoro:** (；´д｀)=3･ 

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** What? What are you sighing about?!

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** Just tell me already!

**Roronoa Zoro:** Look, just forget it, alright? The food was fine. Nothing wrong with it. I just woke up early even though I went bed late. And for my surprise I didn’t feel sleepy this morning so I thought you might have done something to make me feel refresh or something.

**Roronoa Zoro:** So I was just curious, that’s all. Honestly... If I had known you’d get worked up like that like an idiot, I wouldn’t have said anything.

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** ...

**Roronoa Zoro:** ...

**Roronoa Zoro:** I’m sorry for making you worry, alright?

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** （＊〇□〇）……！ Oh my god! Zoro... you’re killing me!

**Roronoa Zoro:** ????

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** You’re too cute!（*’∀’人）♥ I’m dying! I want to kiss you so bad right now! ٩(♡ε♡ )۶ ٩(♡ε♡ )۶ ٩(♡ε♡ )۶ Come here and jump into my arms, I’ll show you how much I love you! ٩(♡ε♡ )۶ ٩(♡ε♡ )۶٩(♡ε♡ )۶ 

**Roronoa Zoro:** LIKE HELL I WILL!

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** Oh, I know you will. Soon enough. You won’t be able to stay away!

**Roronoa Zoro:** DROP DEAD, ASSHOLE! **┌∩┐(** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **)┌∩┐**

**Roronoa Zoro:** I’m going to work now.

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** Yeah, I should get ready to go too. Have a nice day, my love. (♥ω♥ ) ~♪

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** Also ... Even though I didn’t use anything weird, making people feel good is my speciality. So I am very happy it worked on you too! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪ You can count on me from now on! ★~(◠ω⊙✿) Bye! ٩(♡ε♡ )۶ 

Zoro just stared at the words ’making people feel good is my speciality’ with a growing blush on his face. It was because those words reminded him something he didn’t mention to Sanji. The naughty dream the cook made an appearance in. And his surprising reaction to it. Zoro just stared at the phone in his hand until it started to ring in his hand and his eyes grew wide when he saw the name ’Mihawk’on the screen.

”Fuck!” he cursed under his breath as he glanced at his clock and realized he had spent too much time talking to the man who seemed to be determined to make his life difficult.

As he knew Mihaw didn’t like to be kept waiting, he quickly accepted the call and walked to the door.

  
” Hey, I’m on my way, I swear! I’ll be there in 5 minutes.” he said as he stepped out of his apartment and quickly locked the door.

There was a deep sigh on the other line at his words.

” Are you still not done with your problems? Because I told you I don’t want to see you here if you’re going to do half-assed job.” Mihawk said and Zoro who ran down the stairs thinking he can get out of the building faster.

” No! I’m done! Really! I can focus on my job, no prob...” Zoro trailed off when he suddenly saw that without really looking where he was going he had ended up at the weird dead end that shouldn’t have been there. The stair steps had abruptly come to an end and he was staring at the wall without any windows or doors.

” What the hell...? ” he asked himself as he reached out his hand to see if the wall was real. His frown deepened as he realized that it was.

  
”What? Did something happen? Are you okay, Zoro?” Mihawk’s voice that reflected a bit of concern asked on the other side of the phone.

”Where did the stairs go? What is this place? Where the hell am I?” muttered Zoro to himself as he scratched the side of his head and looking around himself in confusion. Suddenly seemingly obvlious to the fact that his boss and father figure as well as biggest rival in swordsmanship could actually hear him.

” Roronoa.” Mihawk finally said calmly but sharply and Zoro froze.

”Y... Yeah?” he asked. There was a short silence again.

  
” Did you just get lost in your own building again?” Mihawk finally asked without really sounding surprised and Zoro who blushed in embarrasment also frowned deeply as he also felt annoyed that people arround him always expected him to lose his way. He might have not been as good as most people were at following pathways and directions, but that didn’t mean it was okay to look down on him. The fact people always seemed to do so pissed really pissed him off and he was gladly letting them know that.

  
”Of course not!” he snapped at the man he actually respected more than anyone else in the world.

” Just wait! I’ll be there before the second group comes in.” he said as he quickly span around and started to run back up from the stairs with an intention of finding another way out of the house. Mihawk was quiet for a second again before he sighed again.

”This is why we say you should always use elevators, Zoro.” he said and Zoro clenched his teeth and was about to say something but the man on the other line immeditely cut him off.

”You know what? We can manage without you. Take another day off. You obviously need it.” he said and Zoro frowned as he kept on running.

  
”What?! No! I...” he wanted to continue but Mihawk cut him off again.

” It wasn’t a suggestion, Roronoa. It was an order. You hear?” he said and Zoro stopped in the middle of the staircase and clenched his jaw.

” Alright, fine! Thanks a lot, master! ” he growled feeling displeased and angry with his boss. He was just about to remove the phone from his ear and end the call when Mihawk spoke up again.

” And make sure you’re at home tonight. I’ll be coming over after work.” he said and Zoro’s anger and annoyance grew even more.

  
”Huh?! What the hell for?!” he shouted and Mihawk was quiet again.

” Oh, don’t worry. You’ll find out soon enough.” he finally said cooly and Zoro opened his mouth to ask something else but all he could hear was a beeping sound signaling the fact that Mihawk had hung up.

”Fuck!” Zoro cursed angrily again and shoved his phone into his pocket and just stood there, rolling his fingers into tight fists, closing his eyes and taking some deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

After a moment his finges uncurled and his whole body relaxed as he felt more at ease. Without knowing what he was going to do with another free day he stomped up the stairs and continued his search for a way out of the house. A walk had always helped him clear his head and it sounded like a good idea this time as well.

When he finally reached the front door of the building he suddenly got a phone call from Luffy and he picked it up without a second thought.

” Hey, what’s up?” he asked

”Zoro! Hey! Are you coming over tonight?” his friend asked and Zoro sighed as he walked outside into the fresh air.

” Honestly I would like to, but I can’t.” he said and he could basically see the pout the slightly younger man had on his face.

” Eeh? Why not? It’s Friday! We always get together on Friday! Grampa is bringing us food and everything.” he said and Zoro sighed again.

  
  


” Look. It’s not like I don’t want to... I just can’t. Mihawk said he’s gonna come to my place tonight.” he said and Luffy laughed.

  
” Really?! We’ll that’s great! You can bring him with!” he said and Zoro smirked.

” I doubt he’ll be in a party mood. He is probably coming to interrogate and scold me for acting strange.” he said and Luffy hummed in wonder.

” You’ve been acting strange? Why?” he asked and Zoro cursed at himself for accidentaly giving too much informatsion but then he shook his head.

  
” It doesn’t matter. What matters is that I can’t come tonight. Especially not if your gramps is going to be there.” he said and Luffy was quiet for a while.

” Eh? Why? He’s bringing meat! A lot of it!” he said and when Zoro didn’t say anything he was quiet as well for a second.

”What did you do, Zoro?” he asked and Zoro who walked across the street without paying attention to the cars who abruptly had to stop because of him, frowned slightly.

” Well he payed me a visit this morning and ... It’s more like what I didn’t do...” he said and Luffy was the one to sigh again.

  
” Zoro. If you have money problems, you should have said so. Ace, Sabo and I got a great haul a week ago. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind me giving you some money if you asked.” he said and Zoro’s frown deepened.

” Hell no! You know I am trying my best to pay back Nami. I’d die if took on another depth right now!” he said.

” Did Grampa say you have to move out then?” he asked and Zoro flinched when suddenly someone ran into him or he ran into someone himself, he wasn’t sure. Without really caring who it was, he muttered an apology and kept on walking because he needed to move on. He had no idea where he was going, nor did he care.

” He said that if I can’t pay him by the end of the month then I need to leave, yeah.” he said and Luffy groaned.

” That sucks!” he said and Zoro couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

” Yeah. But don’t worry. I’ll think of something.” he said and Luffy hummed again.

” By the way ... I thought Nami let you off the hook. Because of you doing that FlirtyLinky thing.” he said and Zoro paused when he suddenly realized that he was standing in front of Baratie.

” How is it going with Sanji, by the way? Are you seduced yet?” Luffy asked teasingly and laughing cheerfully. But Zoro who looked up at the weird, yet kind of charming fish shaped building, didn’t hear his words anymore.

It wasn’t because of the building and it’s weird beauty, it was because when he looked up he saw someone smoking on the balcony. And of course that someone was Sanji who suddenly, as if he sensed Zoro’s presence, lowered his head that was raised towards the sky before and looked down. Straight at him. They both were shocked when their eyes met.

” He really likes you, you know. Every time we meet him he wants to talk about you. It’s starting to get annoying, to be honest. I don’t want to hear about his love life. I want to hear about the food he makes! He is an amazing cook, you know. ” Luffy continued on the other side of the phone seemingly oblivious to the fact that he wasn’t really being listened to anymore.

Zoro just stood there, in the middle of the street, feeling unable to turn his eyes away from the man who seemed just as frozen and mezmerized by the sight of him. After a moment Sanji smiled at him and Zoro felt his cheeks heat up and he swallowed hard as he started to feel uncomfortable but for some reason he still wasn’t able to look away.

” Zoro? Hello-hello?! Are you there?!” Luffy asked but when he got no answer he pulled his lungs full of air and Zoro flinced as he was forced to pull his phone further away from his head when his name was loudly cried out into his ear.

” Zooroo ... zoooroo ... hello-hello-hello?!” Luffy continued when he got no response and Zoro who had now brought back on earth frowned.

  
” Shut up! I’m here! You don’t have to shout!” he yelled at Luffy angrily and the boy sighed.

  
” There you are! Where did you go?” he asked sounding a little worried. Zoro, however, blushed harder and turned around to stomp away after he had seen how Sanji made a heart sign with his hands at him.

” I didn’t go anywhere... I just...” he paused as he reached the park and sat on the bench with a sigh.

” I just got a little distracted ... sorry ...” he said as he leaned his head against the backrest of the bench and closed his eyes tiredly.

” Distracted? You? Mihawk’s right. You really are acting strange. ” Luffy said sounding a little worried and Zoro was quiet for a while.

” You know what? I think I really need to get shit-faced today. I might come by once Mihawk gets off my back. That okay with you?” he asked and he could basically see Luffy’s bright and happy grin now.

” Of course! I’ll let the others know you are coming too! And don’t worry about Grampa. I’m sure he won’t actually throw you out.” he said and Zoro couldn’t help but smirk.

” Heh. We’ll see...” he said and Luffy laughed.

  
” I’m so glad you’re coming! Usopp and Franky are in town too, by the way! Tha’s one of the reason we get together!” he said and Zoro felt sincerely excited now.

  
” That’s great! I don’t even remember when I last saw them.” he said as he opened his eyes and smile and Luffy chuckled.

  
” Right! Who knows what kind of inventions they’ll bring this time! I can’t wait!” he said excitedly and Zoro’s smile grew.

” Yeah, me either. See you soon then.” he said.

” Yeah! See ya!” Luffy said and hang up. Zoro, suddenly feeling much better than he did before, looked at his phone to check the time and his smile slipped away when he saw that Lovelink had notified that he had a new message. He took a moment to consider if he should ignore it or not,

but in the end he decided to read it.

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** See? I told you you can’t stay away.

  
Were the words he saw and the words that made him regret his decision to open it. With another scowl forming on his face he quickly typed his response.

  
**Roronoa Zoro:** I was just on a walk and just happened to stop there, curly brow. Don’t read too much into it.

**Vinsmoke Sanji :** Ah ... so you are saying it’s just concidence we keep meeting this way? Just an accident?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Exactly. An accident that I will be sure to avoid from now on.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Heh ... well ... you could try.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** But I don’t think it will do you any good. You can’t avoid your fate, you know. Sooner or later it’s gonna catch you, no matter how far you run off to. And I for one am looking forward to the moment it does.

**Roronoa Zoro:** Pfft ... fate?! Don’t tell me you actually belive that bullshit! The talk about how two people are destined to be together and so on...

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I didn’t in the past, no.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Not until I met you.

Zoro was confused by the fact that his heart skipped a beat when he read the last two messages and not liking the weird fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach he quickly logged out of the app without a word and shoved his phone into his pocket.

Since he had no special place he needed to go he continued to just sit on the bench with his thoughts until it started to get dark.


	5. Chapter 5

” Damn you, you stupid brat. Where the hell are you?” Mihawk asked himself as he sat on the old but comfortable armchair with his legs stretched out up on the table in front of him. His sharp eyes were glued on the door of the apartment he had let himself into with his spare key a few hours ago.

After pouring the last drop of sake he had found from the fridge down his throat he slammed the bottle on the table and grabbed his phone. He stood up, chose the name ’Zoro’ from the list of his contacts and walked to the window as he listened to the ringing sound that finally stopped and was replaced with a voice.

” The number you are trying to reach is not responding. You are now...” the voice was cut short as Mihawk angrily pulled the phone away from his ear, canceled the call and chose to send another message to the man he loved like his own son.

**Mihawk:** Are you fucking kidding me, boy? Do you want to get fired this bad? Because if you keep me waiting, your wish might come true.

He was just about to press on ’send’ when he suddenly felt someone’s presence and heard a weird rustling sound from the other side of the door. Without thinking twice he rushed to the door and yanked it open angrily.

  
” It was about time you ...” he trailed off when he saw a surprised blond man look up at him instead a bright green haired one and he just stared at boy who gaped right back at him.

” Who the hell are you?” he asked now as calmly as he could while wrapping his arms on his chest and leaning his shoulder against the doorjamb.

Sanji just stood there dumbfounded, grabbing onto his bentobox like his life depended on it. He felt his mouth go dry and he gulped loudly as he basically felt those odd colored sharp eyes pierecing through his soul. Examining him thoroughly, observing every little detail about him. He couldn’t help but feel nervous but he couldn’t possibly let it show.

He looked up at the ridiculously handsome and tall man who had ridiculously hard abs that he was showing off for everyone to see with a wide open shirt that he was wearing. Feeling like he was staring at a movie star Sanji couldn’t help but feel in awe, but shocked and angry at the same time.

Clenching his jaw and breathing through his nose angrily his visible eye narrowed.

” Who am I? I am Sanji, that’s who I am! Who the hell are you?!” he snapped and Mihawk didn’t look amused by his attitude at all but the cook didn’t care. He was deterimined to find out was going on.

” What are you doing in Zoro’s apartment? Where is he?! What have you done with him?!” he asked already preparing himself to fight and Mihawk raised his eyebrow at that.

” Oh so you aren’t just a little lamb who has lost his way? You actually know my brat? You have business with him?” he asked and Sanji snarled.

  
” Of course I’m not lost! Who do you think I am I ...” he trailed off when what the man said finally registered and his anger was replaced with a sincere surprise instead.

” Wait... Did ... did you just say ’my brat’?” he asked and all color drained from his face and he just stared at the man who stared back at him.

  
” You... Your name isn’t Mihawk by any chance, is it?” he asked tentatively and the older man raised his eyebrow in surprise before smirking.

” Oh? Zoro has actually told you about me? How intriguing... ” he asked and Sanji now blushed in embarrasment a little.  
  
” Ye... yes, he told me about you.” he said and then quickly lowered his head for a small apologetic bow.

” I’m very sorry for my rudeness, sir. I was afraid you could be someone I need to compete with and I ...” Sanji’s eyes grew comically wide when he realized what had just slipped out and feeling more embarrassed than ever he quickly shoved the bento box into Mihawk’s hands.

”This is a dinner for Zoro! Please make sure he eats it! There might be enough for you too! Enjoy! Good bye!” he said in a rush and span around to make a quick escape but Mihawk’s nextwords made him stop in the middle of the room.

”Zoro is not home at the moment, Sanji the cook from Baratie. Why don’t you come in and we have a little chat? You and I.” he asked and Sanji felt the authority in his voice that didn’t really leave any room for arguing.

But he couldn’t possibly enter the guy’s apartment after last night when he was caught red handed. He knew Zoro would never forgive him if he found out about it and the mere thought of that almost made him cry. After a long pause he took a deep breath and lowered his head a little without turning around to face the older man.

” I’m sorry but I actually have more deliveries to make. So I need to get...” he tried to lie but Mihawk cut him off.

” Nonsense!” Mihawk snapped and surprised Sanji by suddenly starting to walk around him slowly as he talked.

”I know very well what kind of people work in Baratie. I have been there myself couple of times. And even though I can only admire Zeff for offering jobs for ex convicts and gang members, I can say with confidence that noone in their right mind would let these people in their homes. Not unless they know Zeff will be accompying them and keeping them in check for them. Which obviously is not the case here.” he said and Sanji clenched his hands and jaw in anger now as he raised his head to glare at the man.

” Don’t you dare to lump me together with those assholes!” he said gesturing with his hands.

”I am not an ex convict or a gang member! I’m just a cook, damn it!” he yelled and Mihawk stopped walking right in front of him and narrowed his eyes before he took a step forward,

forcing Sanji to take a step back.

” Don’t insult my intelligence, boy. You are a lot more than just a cook.” he continued taking another step forward, while Sanji took one back.

”You’re a distraction.” he said and Sanji who kept on trying to get away from him looked confused now.

” Distraction? I ... I don’t know what you mean.” he said and he gasped when he suddenly felt the wall against his back and his eyes grew wide again when Mihawk slammed the hand that wasn’t busy still holding onto the bento box on the wall next to his head.

” Oh yes, you do.” he said looking down at the shorter and younger man who couldn’t help but gulp loudly as he felt his body cover with cold sweat under those piercing eyes.

”You are the reason why my best swordsman has suddenly become an incompetent pain in the ass. And I can’t say I’m happy about that. ” he said and Sanji just kept on staring at him in confusion until the meaning of those words sank in him.

On one hand he couldn’t help but feel happy at the thought of finally affecting Zoro enough for him to become a bother for others. On the other hand he was scared to death of Mihawk who was obviously not approving him and who could easily kill him. As he felt more and more nervous he tried to find a solution for the situation he was in and he finally licked his dry lips.

” I need a cigarette.” he finally said and Mihawk observed him as he clumsily started to pat himself down as well as he could while basically being pinned to a wall. He let out a sigh of relief when he finally found the package fromthe pocket of his shirt and saw that there were two cigarettes still inside. He quickly placed one of those between his lips.

  
” You don’t mind, do you?” he asked Mihawk who just stared at him and then sighed before pulling his hand away and stepping back.

”Do it by the window there.” he said nodding towards the nearby spot and Sanji grinned before lighting the cigarette and then rushing towards the already opened window. Mihawk followed him and stood next to the window, pressing his back against the wall.

Sanji offered him his last cigarette but he declined with a head shake. After a moment of now suddenly more relaxed and comfortable silence Mihawk finally spoke up again.

” How long have you known Roronoa?” he asked and Sanji who had happily looked out of the window glanced at him.

” Not long. A few days.” he said and Mihawk sent him a sharp look.

” You must be joking.” he said and Sanji grinned without looking back at him.

” Surprised I could mess him up so fast?” he asked and Mihawk frowned.

” More like disappointed.” he said and Sanji puffed his cigarette in silence for a while.

” Disappointed that he would be interested in another guy?” he finally asked and Mihawk who had closed his eyes snorted.

” I don’t give a crap about that. Roronoa Zoro has always been very good at keeping his guard up. Noone could sneak near him without him noticing, noone could surprise him with an ambush. However ... during the past few days it seems like he has forgotten everything that he has ever learned. That’s what worries me.” he said and sighed.

  
” For example... his ability to sense danger has declined to a level where he would actually accept suspicious packages without a second thought.” he said and Sanji hummed in wonder before he realized what the man was saying and he sharply turned his head towards him.

” Now wait a second! There is nothing suspicious about my food! I would never use it as a weapon to harm someone! I would never deliberitely poison anyone or ...” he said and Mihawk’s eyes snapped open and he frowned as he looked at the man.

” So where the hell is he then?! Why is it that I’m talking to you not him right now?” he asked and Sanji just gaped at him.

  
” That’s...I... I don’t know. I don’t know where he is.” he said and Mihawk’s eyes narrowed even more.

” Tell me one good reason why I should believe you are here from the goodness of your heart instead of slowly trying to kill my best assassin.” he said and Sanji’s eyes grew wide and his face paled at that. His cigarette falling out of his now open mouth.

” Wha... what did you just ... say...?” he asked as he slowly turned his head to look at the man. Mihawk just looked at him suspiciously and then finally he smirked.

” Oh? Seems like the boy at least had the common sense not to reveal all his secrets. It’s either that or you’re a very good actor.” he said and Sanji frowned, his hands clenching in anger again.

  
”Tha...thats’ a lie! There’s no way it can be true! It can’t be!” he said and Mihawk now laughed.

  
” Why not? Surely you know how things work in this town. There is noone here who isn’t involved in anything shady. ” he said and Sanji opened his mouth to argue but after he realized the truth behind the man’s words he quickly closed it again and turned his head to look out of the window again.

” I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. He said he likes to fight.” he said and Mihawk’s smirk grew bigger but he didn’t say anything. Sanji looked at him again.

  
” But I heard he works in a dojo. In your dojo.” he said and Mihawk nodded.

  
”He does. It’s his regular job. He trains innocent children to defend themselves from people like himself. Just like I do. He’s a part-time assasin but a very good one.” he said and Sanji was quiet for a while.

” I guess it makes sense now.” he said softly.

”Why you would suspect me. If he has really killed people for money, he must have a lot of enemies. People who want to pay him back for what he did to the people they loved or cared about.” he said and Mihawk was quiet for a while.

” He does have a bounty on his head.” he said and Sanji’s eyes grew wide again.

” What?! Why is he still here then?! Why isn’t he somewhere where noone knows him?!” he asked in panic and Mihawk laughed at that.

” You really have no idea what he is capable of, do you? There is a reason why his bounty is growing bigger as the time passes by. And why not only the most dangerous bounty hunters but even the former chief of police gave up chasing him and offered him a living space in his apartment building instead.” he said and when Sanji looked speechless he laughed again.

” You must understand... We are assassins but we never kill anyone who doesn’t deserve to be killed. There are no such things as illegal acts in this town, everything is allowed as long as you don’t cross the lines. We only kill the people who have bent those lines too much, people who have done things that even fellow criminals disapprove of.” he said and Sanji couldn’t help but laugh at that himself.

”Speaking like this you almost make it sound like you’re heroes.” he said and Mihawk smirked.

” Don’t be ridiculous.” he said and Sanji was about to say something else but a loud scream from somewhere nearby cut him off and he followed Mihawk who had immediately dropped the bento box on the ground and run towards the sound.

They both froze when they saw a blood covered and injured man limp out of the elevator. And Sanji was stunned when the woman who had just screamed a little while ago now frowned and stomped to the man, grabbing onto his shirt and shaking him furiously. Sanji was about to go and try to stop her but Mihawk raised his arm in front of him to stop him.

  
”Damn you, Zoro! Why did you have to scare me like that! I thought I was going to die of a heart attack!” she said angrily and Zoro who was seemingly barely conscious suddenly wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder, making her stumble backwards a little with his body weight.

”Sorry, Nami. Just let me rest a bit...” he mumbled and Nami sighed as she wrapped her arms around him in return to support him.

” Oh well... It’s fine. As long as you come back alive.” she said softly, patting his hair gently and Sanji watched the almost adorable scene with mixed emotions until Mihawk cleared his throat to win his attention. Sanji looked up at him questioningly.

” Could you help her get him into his apartment? I’ll make some phone calls and I need to go downstairs as well. There’s a group of people worried about this guy there.” he said and Sanji nodded.

  
”Oh. Yes... Of course.” he said and Mihawk nodded his thanks before walking into the elevator and going down. Sanji just stared after him for a while until Nami sent him a side look and sighed.

” Could you hurry up and help me please? This guy weighs a ton! ” she said and the cook rushed forward.

” Right. Of course. Sorry.” he said as he grabbed onto now unconscious Zoro’s limp arm over his shoulders to support him until Nami pulled away from the man and moved to the other side to throw his other arm around her neck as well. After that the two of them started to drag Zoro into his apartment in silence.

” Did I hear him call you Nami?” Sanji finally asked and the woman smirked.

  
” Yes yes... I’m the lovely Cupid who brought the two of you together.” she said and looked at him over Zoro’s bowed head.

” We can discuss my payment later.” she said with a wink and Sanji couldn’t help but think it was adorable. He smiled.

” You are even more beautiful than I imagined, Nami-san.” he said and Nami smiled.

  
” Why thank you, Sanji-kun. But if you think flirting with me will be free, then you’re very mistaken.” she said and Sanji was just about to say something when she spoke up before him.

  
” Besides ... you don’t want to make an enemy out of me by breaking my best friend’s heart. I can assure you that.” she suddenly said sounding very cold and Sanji actually felt a shiver down his spine.

  
” I ... I don’t want to break his heart. I love him. ” he admitted easily and he couldn’t help but blush when he realized what he had just said.

” I ... I mean as a friend and..:” he wanted to continue but Nami cut him off.

  
” We both know it’s more than that. If it was ’just as a friend’ then I think you would have a problem with me as well because... Zoro deserves better than a gigolo who only plays with him.” she said and Sanji now frowned.

”Why are you so sure I’m a gigolo?” he asked and Nami laughed at that.

” I have my sources who confirm it.” she said and Sanji’s frown deepened for a second.

” I see.” he said as he and Nami finally dragged the wounded man in his apartment.

A few seconds after the two of them had placed Zoro on his bed there was a knock on the door and Nami went to open the door. She returned with another tall and bearded man.

”This is Trafalgar Law. He’s the doctor we generally call in this building. He also lives here, next to the Monkey brothers. ” Nami said and Sanji now frowned again.

”Law? Seriously? ” he asked and the doctor looked at him.

”Yes? Something wrong with my name?” he asked and Sanji who glanced down at Zoro with a bit of sudden anger raising inside of him finally looked back at the man and shook his head.

  
” No. I ... I just thought I’ve heard it before.” he said and then looked at Nami.

  
” I’m sorry, I really need to go now.” he said and he was already at the door when Nami spoke up.

  
”Alright. Give me your number and I’ll let you know when he wakes up.” She said and Sanji paused his hand that was grabbing on the door knob.

” No. There’s no need for that. Thanks.” he said and then he walked out of the room and out of the apartment before Nami could stop him. In the hallway he saw the bento box Mihawk had dropped and feeling utterly decieved and hurt, he picked it up just to throw it into the dumpster once he walked out of the building.

  
As soon as he arrived home he logged into his Lovelink account and wrote a message.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I must admit I’m hurt, Zoro. I had to learn some things about you from strangers today. Things I wish you had told me yourself. Honestly, I don’t care if you’re assassin or not. After talking to Mihawk I actually admire you for being one. But I feel like you have stabbed me through my heart, Zoro.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Because you lied to me about Law. You told me you met him through Lovelink and you’ve sparred once but... he is an old friend, isn’t he? Maybe even more than just a friend? Maybe you also lied about not having sex with him?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Zoro ...I know you only gave me 10 days to seduce you but now I need more time. Because right now I need to think if you’re even worth it.

Sanji didn’t press send at the last message but glared at it as if it was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. He felt repulsed with himself for even thinking like that and as minutes passed by, so did his rage. With a sigh he deleted the last two senteces and after a moment he started to type again.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I hope your injuries are healing well. Please let me know how you feel once you wake up. I am not giving up on you. Ever.

Sanji said and pressed send without hesitation this time because he knew these were his real feelings and there was no reason for him to hide it. No reason to pretend it wasn’t so.

**Day 26**

When Sanji woke up the day after the day he was at Zoro’s building he couldn’t help but grin at the message he got.

**Roronoa Zoro:** You should run, idiot.

Were the words on his screen and while waiting for his coffee to brew he wrote him a response.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Not a chance. You’re stuck with me forever, sleepy head.

**Roronoa Zoro:**...

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** How are you feeling?

  
**Roronoa Zoro:** I’m fine. Pissed off that some people are fussing over me.

Sanji frowned at the mention of ’some people’.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Including Trafalgar Law?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Oh fuck... Would you give it a rest already? There’s nothing going on with me and Law! He’s just a friend and a sparring partner, that’s all.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** So you’re saying he’ s a doctor who also kills people for money on the side?

**Roronoa Zoro:** ...

 **Vinsmoke Sanji:** My god... You are all insane in that building, aren’t you?

**Roronoa Zoro:** I told you that you should run.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** And I said no. I mean... it’s not like I’m a prude myself, you know.

I can handle it.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Heads up, by the way. I don’t think your father Mihawk likes me much.

**Roronoa Zoro:**...

**Roronoa Zoro:** Actually ... he thought you had potential.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Potential?

**Roronoa Zoro:** Of becoming an assassin.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** EXCUSE ME?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!

**Roronoa Zoro:** You don’t have to freak out. He just said it would be better to have you as an ally or an collegue rather than an enemy. That’s all. It’s not like he’s coming to recruit you or anything. He knows you don’t have the skills.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** WHAT?! I HAVE SKILLS! I TOLD YOU I HAVE FOUGHT BEFORE!

**Roronoa Zoro:** Have you actually killed someone then?

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** ...

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Well no... BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN I COULDN’T!

**Roronoa Zoro:** Alright ... whatever you say.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I don’t know anything about swords but I know how to use my legs as deadly weapons. MY KICKS ARE NO JOKES! DON’T FUCKING UNDERESTIMATE ME!

**Roronoa Zoro:** Okay. I get it. You don’t have to yell. You are giving me a virtual headache. I’m logging out.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** ...

  
**Vinsmoke Sanji:** You can tell Mihawk I’ll think about it.

**Roronoa Zoro:** ??? You will think about what?

  
**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Becoming an assassin.

  
**Roronoa Zoro:** Ha! Very funny.

  
**Vinsmoke Sanji:** I’m serious. If it means I can actually properly meet you and spend more time with you, then I’m ready to even kill assholes who deserve to be killed.

**Roronoa Zoro:** ...

  
**Roronoa Zoro:** You’ve officially lost your mind.

**Vinsmoke Sanji:** Love will do that to a man. And I do love you, Zoro. I really do. (灬♥ω♥灬)

**Roronoa Zoro:**...

**Roronoa Zoro:** I’m logging out.


End file.
